Manual Contra Corazones Rotos
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: ¿No sería genial que existiera un manual para evitar esta tragedia? Karin Kurosaki y Momo Hinamori, las mejores amigas desde siempre, pensaron que era buena idea, por eso desde que la tuvieron, comenzaron a escribir aquel manual que terminaría por complicar su simple vida universitaria ¿Quien diria que los galanes de la escuela dejarian de serlo por ellas?
1. Prólogo - Y todo por un estúpido olvido

**SUMMARY**

**.**

_¿No sería genial que existiera un manual para evitar esta tragedia? Karin Kurosaki y Momo Hinamori, las mejores amigas desde siempre, pensaron que era buena idea, por eso desde que la tuvieron, comenzaron a escribir aquel manual que terminaría por complicar su simple vida universitaria._

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach en anime/manga, no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo-sempai máximo troll, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura indeterminada :D…_

**Manual contra corazones rotos.**

**.**

**By Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**Y todo por un estúpido olvido.**

**.**

* * *

Querían un año normal, una estancia normal en la Universidad Hollow, pasar desapercibidas, no llamar la atención… más de lo que de por sí ya la llamaban, después de todo, las dos únicas chicas que no pertenecían a ningún fanclub de ¨Los más sexys de la universidad¨ siempre llamarían la atención, sobre todo si ambas eran amigas y ambas poseían un carácter tan singular, siendo ellas: la independiente, sarcástica y agresiva Kurosaki Karin, y la dulce, amable y alegre Hinamori Momo, el único par de amigas de toda la universidad que no habían discutido nunca, ni se esforzaban por la atención de algún chico y es que simplemente a ellas, no les importaba.

Exceptuando esos detalles, eran chicas comunes y corrientes, nada asombroso, nada… además de ser las de mayor promedio de ingreso y durante los trimestres, oh como les decían los profesores ¨las únicas centradas¨ de toda la generación; pero no, ahora tenían que temer por que se les descubriera, todo por un estúpido olvido durante el almuerzo su vida se había vuelto un reverendo revoltijo ¡Sabían bien que no debían de llevarlo a la escuela! Sería una eterna maldición que alguien además de ellas encontrara su Manual, pero como el mundo formó un complot, ahora toda la escuela sabía de su gran instructivo, uno que llevaban años escribiendo… Su ¨_Manual Contra Corazones Rotos_¨ del que ahora tenían que renegar, pese a que todas las chicas estaban orgullosamente siguiendo cada una de sus recomendaciones…

Pero por otro lado estaban los chicos, no estaban del todo felices, sobre todo los ¨populares¨ aquellos que hasta clubs de fans tenían, que si volteaban a mirarte y te sonreían, eras la envidia de todas… ahora eran rechazados por todas las chicas, de la noche a la mañana, precisamente la mañana en la que el manual fue publicado por el club de periodismo de la Universidad, todos los clubs se habían disuelto, y, una gran cantidad de dinero se ofrecía a quien encontrara a las autoras –oh porque por lo que decía en sus páginas, eran dos chicas las que escribieron todo eso –una recompensa, que se encargarían de cobrar muy a su manera…

_Maldito el momento en el que decidieron llevarlo a la escuela._

_Maldito el momento en el que todos lo leyeron…_

_Malditos los que pagaban por encontrarlas…_

_Malditos sean Vega Ggio, Hitsugaya Toushiro , Konpaku Kaizo, Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira y Has Voralberna Yukio._

_Malditos por la eternidad cortesía de Kurosaki Karin y Hinamori Momo_ –está más que nada avergonzada… –_Membrillo y Melocotón._

Ahora, pese a que las chicas agradecían la aparición de aquel manual, al igual que algunos de los profesores, ellas vivían con cierto temor, un temor que no se permitían expresar, porque ganarse el odio de ese grupillo, era muerte, lo sabían, no porque pudieran hacerles algo malo, si no porque era quedarse sin posibilidad de empleo terminando la carrera, porque era ser motivo de escándalos sin fin y porque, significaba que cualquier chico, por más lindo que fuera, jamás se fijaría en ellas… ni si quiera su ideal… Y aunque dudaba que existiera uno si quiera que se asemejara a ¨ellos¨, no perdían la esperanza, porque en el fondo, eran un par de enamoradas del amor… sí, eso eran…

Las amigas, ¨Membrocoton¨ como ellas mismas se llamaban a sí mismas cuando estaban en la privacidad de su casa, eran un par de soñadoras, un par que sin duda, no quería que nadie fuera de ellas, ni si quiera sus familiares –sobre todo ellos –se enteraran de lo que pensaban, sentían o escribían, ni si quiera de sus sueños más profundos.

Necesitaban recuperar el manuscrito original.

_Y lo harían._

Porque si algo se lo proponían, Karin y Momo lo conseguían, porque a ese par de mejores amigas, el imposible no existía si se mantenían juntas.

* * *

**Jajaja, si, es una loca idea, no sé, me surgió cuando pensé "¿Por qué las chicas deben pelear por el amor de un chico? Si bien pueden ser las mejores amigas… ¡Así como Ka-chan y Momo-chan!" No es Yuri, si es lo que creen y esto solo es el prólogo, algo así como parte de lo intermedio, la historia comenzará desde mucho antes de entrar a la universidad, ustedes ya verán como va todo esto, solo espero no se me extienda y se me pase la mano haciendo spoilers innecesarios. **

**Por cierto ¿Qué parejas quieren? Nunca he escrito HitsuHina pero puedo intentarlo por ustedes :'3 Otra cosa, más o menos, tengo la idea de los principales y el rollo que surgirá entre ellos, solo que no se con quien acabará cada uno xD. Lo unico que pretendo es que pasen un buen rato y, que sea como sea que termine el fan fic, cualquiera de los dos estilos de fans que existen para el "Hitsu-chica" termine de leer el fic solo porque le divierte.**

**Más que romance busco la comedia y la amistad. Es en lo que me enfocaré en este fic, en recalcar la amistad que habrá entre sus protagonistas, no me odien y espero recibir un review TnT...**

**Oh me tiro a un pozo...**

**.**

**¿Quien sabe?**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Amigas

**SUMMARY**

**.**

**.**

_¿No sería genial que existiera un manual para evitar esta tragedia? Karin Kurosaki y Momo Hinamori, las mejores amigas desde siempre, pensaron que era buena idea, por eso desde que la tuvieron, comenzaron a escribir aquel manual que terminaría por complicar su simple vida universitaria._

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Bleach en anime/manga, no me pertenecen, si no a la genialosa mente de Tite Kubo-sempai máximo troll, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento y locura indeterminada :D… y claro, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Manual contra corazones rotos.**

**.**

**By Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**Amigas**

**.**

* * *

El viento de verano soplaba ligeramente, dejando así sentir el calor que los rayos solares a medio día desprendían, todo un ambiente de lo más tranquilo en la ciudad de Karakura, un día normal en aquella ciudad a veinte minutos de la playa, pero más no todo en realidad era tranquilidad, pues en la clínica Kurosaki, todo estaba de cabeza ¿La razón? Un robo a mano armada, con arma de fuego, había dejado a una mujer herida de gravedad. La ambulancia había llegado tan rápido que su ausencia parecía efímera; un hombre en compañía de una mujer y una chica por lo visto adolescente, recibieron aquel automóvil con sirena de la cual un joven de cabello rojizo y un hombre rubio, bajaron con cuidado una camilla en la cual una mujer de cabellera castaña medio ondulada, reposaba con un respirador artificial portátil que normalmente la ambulancia llevaba para las emergencias.

—One-chan ¿La señora del cabello bonito se va a salvar? —una niña de cabello negro profundo, el cual con trabajos le llegaba a la barbilla, con orbes de color ónice profundo curiosos de la no muy agradable escena, escenas a las que realmente estaba más que acostumbrada.

—Si, Karin-chan —la castaña mayor le contestó.

Esas dos eran Yuzu y Karin Kurosaki, la primera mayor que la segunda por diez años, aunque curiosamente ambas cumplían años el mismo día, durante el seis de mayo, realmente inesperado que justo en el cumpleaños número diez de la castaña la Kurosaki menor llegara a el mundo, y, ahora con cinco años, tenía un carácter único, después de todo era la única que no había conocido a su madre, pues aunque Isshin Kurosaki –el patriarca de la familia Kurosaki –había agotado los medios humanos para salvar a su amada Masaki, la terminó perdiendo dos semanas después de dar a luz: el parto había desmejorado en gran parte su de por si ya debilitada salud, por eso no pudo seguir con aquella batalla para seguir en este mundo.

—Yuzu, llama a Ichigo y dile que cuide de Karin, necesito toda la ayuda posible y tu entras en esa categoría. —el padre de ambas, un señor ya mayor, con barba, cabello negro y ojos chocolate con una dura expresión en el rostro, totalmente diferente a la que traía en la cara día a día; al ver al mayor de la familia, la peli castaña corrió al pié de las escaleras de la casa-clínica donde su familia habitaba, llamando un par de veces a su hermano menor de diez años de edad, con una exótica cabellera anaranjada y los mismos ojos achocolatados que el padre, con el espacio entre sus cejas un tanto fruncido pese a su corta edad.

—Isshin, Yoruichi —atrajo la atención el que había hablado, el rubio de ojos grises que había bajado de la ambulancia, antes de conducir la camilla con la mujer a la sala de emergencias había un pequeño detalle que se tenía que tocar. —La mujer correspondiente al nombre de Hinamori Akiko, tenía compañía durante el asalto. Su hija Hinamori Momo, quien fue la que llamó a emergencias.

Con cuidado el de mirada grisácea bajó en esta ocasión de la parte delantera de la ambulancia a una pequeña de cabello marrón sujeto en dos coletas bajas, a la que aproximadamente podrían jurar tenía la edad de la morocha menor de la familia Kurosaki.

—Bien Urahara —el hombre de cabello negro, el señor Kurosaki, fijó su vista en la más pequeña de sus hijos. —Karin... —la llamó seriamente, como pocas veces en esos años lo había hecho, razón por la que obtuvo la atención de la mencionada de inmediato, el padre aflojó un poco su expresión. —Cuida de Momo-chan en lo que alguien viene a hacerle compañía.

Ichigo contuvo un bufido, ahora debía de cuidar a dos, aunque realmente su hermana menor nunca necesitaba que la cuidaran, el lo hacía con gusto, era su hermanita después de todo. Karin por su parte frunció el entre cejo hasta quedar con una expresión similar a la de su peli naranja hermano mayor, más a la petición, aceptó moviendo bruscamente su cabeza en forma de asentimiento, dejando con eso que los médicos y los auxiliares –Yuzu y Jinta, el chico de cabello rojo–, fueran directo a la sala de urgencias, quedando los tres menores en la zona que separaba la clínica del hogar Kurosaki: el de cabello anaranjado de diez años, la de cabello negro de cinco y la pequeña niña de orbes y cabellera marrón, quien al parecer respondía al nombre de Momo Hinamori.

Ichigo suspiró, sabía que su hermana estaría bien sola, además de que si se quedaba vigilándola como su padre había pedido, ella se molestaría y lo golpearía gritándole como siempre "Ichi-nii idiota, sabes que puedo cuidarme sola" y le mostraría la lengua, eso era algo que no quería, además ya comenzaba a entender más que nadie su carácter uno muy parecido al suyo aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, por eso, darle el visto bueno a su independencia y a su fuerza, era lo que su hermana menor necesitaba, sonrió de medio lado al llegar a esa resolución ¨tan complicada¨ él solo, al tener diez años únicamente, además, nunca había sido bueno hablando con niñas–Rukia no contaba, ella junto con Renji eran sus mejores amigos, así que, no contaba, no... no lo hacía, _aunque fuera bonita_... –. Agitó su cabeza ligeramente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana menor, para animarla y mostrarle su confianza en ella.

—Karin, no creo que sea yo el que tenga que hablar con ella y animarla un poco. Estaré a lado con Renji por si... necesitas algo —le dio otras cuantas palmaditas y salió por la puerta frontal ante la atenta mirada ágata de su hermana, quien al encontrarse ahora sí, sola con la chica chocolate en aquel lugar, la volteó a ver una vez que el peli naranja desapareció de su rango visual, solo para que al encontrarla, la viera hecha un ovillo en el suelo.

—¡T-Todo es m-mi culpa! —gritó de improviso la pequeña castaña entre lagrimas. —S-si yo n-no hub-hubiera pedido salir...

—Deja de lamentarte, lo que pasó, pasó —la regañó con voz fría la Kurosaki, lo cual sorprendió a Momo un poco, estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le hablara con dulzura cuando se auto-culpaba, como con la muerte de su pececito dorado o la huida de su pequeño cachorro. La única Kurosaki del lugar, soltó un suspiro para calmarse.

—P-pero...

—Mira niña... no te conozco, pero se, que si te sigues culpando de lo que ocurrió, solo causaras que tu mamá se sienta mal. Si ellas te ven sonreír, son felices, si te ven triste, se ponen tristes, por eso tienes que sonreír. Porque las madres se sienten como sus hijos.

—P-pero... m-mamá morirá... —su voz apagada apenas si llegó a los oídos de Karin

—Todos moriremos algún día, depende de cómo vivamos la vida, si la muerte será triste o feliz... —guardó silencio, dejando así que sus pasos para acercarse a ella retumbaran en el lugar, hasta quedar justo de pié frente a ella, extendiéndole su mano. —Estoy segura que por el simple hecho de haber estado contigo, su vida fue feliz, igual que cualquier cosa que venga, pero tienes que saber que tú felicidad es la de tú mamá.

¿De dónde demonios sacó esas cursilerías? Oh si, algo similar le había dicho su hermano cuando ella se culpada de la muerte de su propia madre, fueron unas palabras similares las que la habían animado a ella, todo gracias a su hermano mayor. Al parecer su intento por animarla había servido y de nuevo aquellos vocablos habían tenido el efecto deseado, porque esos ojos chocolate la observaban atenta aún con algunas lagrimas colocadas en sus rosadas mejillas, pero con un brillo de agradecimiento en ellos que consiguió que la Kurosaki sonriera un poco: había funcionado, además, la niña se veía mejor con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —la escuchó pronunciar y observó cómo le regalaba una sonrisa, la cual devolvió alegre aquella Kurosaki mientras Momo se limpiaba sus rosadas mejillas.

—No hay porque —comentó alegre la azabache mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca. —Por cierto, mucho gusto, Kurosaki Karin —se presentó sonriendo.

—Hinamori Momo —igualmente se presentó con una suave reverencia. —Mucho gusto Kurosaki-kun... espero seamos buenas amigas.

—Con dos condiciones —se extrañó la de coletas y la observó como diciéndole que siguiera: —Si me llamas por mi nombre y si no vuelves a culparte, Momo-chan. —Fueron sus condiciones, porque a su parecer nadie tenía la culpa...

Menos un melocotón tan amable

Se dijo a si misma sonriendo, curiosa de que al igual que su nombre y el de sus hermanos mayores, el nombre de la chica, fuera el de una frutita.

—Entonces, lo prometo, Karin-kun —aseguró feliz de que pese a todo lo que había pasado, hubiera conseguido una amiga, que sin dudarlo ni un poco, supo era una buena chica.

…

…

…

El cielo era de color grisáceo, las nubes mostraban que pronto dejarían caer en la tierra un poco de lluvia, si no es que demasiada, por ende las calles de la tranquila ciudad se encontraban libres de transeúntes pese a ser una hora de la tarde, de los lugares en los que se podía notar movimiento eran las cafeterías, tiendas, mall y otros lugares enormes donde la lluvia no interrumpiría las actividades cotidianas... pero el lugar que buscamos es otro, uno que específicamente en días como esos, parecía sacado de una película de terror y aún así, frente a una de las tumbas del cementerio de Karakura, una silueta pequeña dejaba un ramo de flores y algunas frutillas como ofrenda. Pese a la tristeza en su mirada, sus labios esbozaban una pequeña, sincera y dulce sonrisa, una característica tan propia de aquella figura.

—Momo —la mencionada dio un respingo, no esperaba que la encontraran tan pronto, bueno, si se sinceraba, solo una persona sabía que sería capaz de encontrarla, su mejor amiga ya desde un año atrás, quien a pesar de su tono de voz severo, la observaba comprensiva con sus característicos ojos de color ónice líquido. —Sabía que estarías aquí. — Caminó con pasos seguros hacia la de cabello castaño hasta quedar a su costado, donde juntó sus palmas e hizo una leve reverencia para mostrar su respeto a aquel lugar de descanso. —Akiko-san, un gusto volver a saludarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Karin-kun? —cuestionó en voz muy baja la de cabellos castaños, tanto que la morena a penas y había alcanzado a escucharla.

—En este día también quise ver a ka-san —señaló el sendero por el que había aparecido, después de unas escaleras, pues precisa y curiosamente a unos cuantos metros, una de las lápidas tenía escrito aquellos kanjis ¨Masaki Kurosaki, amada madre, amiga y esposa¨ a los que había venido a ver la de cabello azabache.

—Ya veo... —volvió a bajar su vista achocolatada hacia la ofrenda colocada a la lápida de su propia madre, gesto que para quien le hacía compañía, no pasó desapercibido, más antes de que pudiera llegar a decir algo acerca de su estado, Hinamori continuó con sus palabras: —Hoy en la ceremonia de graduación del jardín de niños, todos tenían a su madre tras ellos Karin-kun... y las ganas de llorar como aquel día, llegaron... —hizo una ligera pausa que la morocha ocupó para asimilar, realmente algo parecido le había sucedido la semana pasada en su propia graduación del mismo nivel, esa era la razón principal por la que la comprendió y ofreció una enorme sonrisa. —Y justo cuando no soportaba más y mis ojos dolían de querer mantener las lágrimas dentro, recordé que no era la única que pasaba por aquella situación y que, al llegar a casa, Aizen-san me esperaba para comer a pesar de tener trabajo pendiente, además de que estabas tú, esperándome para jugar un rato... y sonreí al tiempo que mis ganas de llorar las olvidaba por completo.

—Ya entendí... —comentó casual desde su sitio su amiga. —Conociéndote como te conozco, te sentiste egoísta .. y te sentiste así porque en lugar de extrañarla, añoraste ver a tu padre y también jugar conmigo.

—Eso estuvo mal ¿Verdad?

—No — declaró y obtuvo la total atención de su amiga castaña —. Momo, solo tenemos seis años, es natural que nos alegremos con pequeñas cosas, que disfrutemos de cada momento y nos divirtamos. Te aseguro que Akiko-san jamás se hubiera molestado por eso, al ser tu madre, estoy segura de que te ama demasiado como para enojarse porque eres feliz ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, Karin-kun. — Asintió un par de veces y sonrió.

—Pero... —la efusividad de su amiga castaña, se cortó ante la mirada severa que esos ojos ágata le enviaban. —Si se molestaría que su hija en lugar de llegar a casa, se vaya por ahí sin avisar, preocupando de paso a todos.

—L-lo lamento... —bajó Hinamori la cabeza, su amiga tenía toda la razón, por lo menos pudo haber avisado, más no lo hizo.

El gesto severo de Karin se relajó y tomó la mano de quien seguro sería su mejor amiga para siempre, antes de llevar a Momo a su casa, irían a la suya por estar más cerca de aquel sitio, una decisión tomada sobre todo porque su blanca piel que correspondía a sus brazos, había sentido unas cuantas gotas de lluvia caer y seguro antes de llegar a la entrada, comenzaría a llover a cantaros, resopló, debió de haberle hecho caso a Yuzu y llevado consigo un paraguas... ya daba igual. Justo como lo había predicho la Kurosaki, cuando iban acercándose a la entrada del cementerio, una torrencial lluvia se desató sobre toda la ciudad, empapándolas obviamente, en el proceso, hecho que las obligó a comenzar a correr por sus vidas -vamos, que a esa edad es comprensible estando bajo una lluvia así-, aunque la verdad, no fue mala, si no pésima idea, porque ante una visión medio nublada gracias al efecto que las gotas daban al caer una tras otra, terminaron por perderse entre las calles de aquella ciudad, que aunque verdaderamente era pequeña comparada con otras tantas metrópolis, para ambas niñas de escasos seis años de edad, les parecía enorme.

—Karin-kun, no sé donde estamos... tengo miedo... —la castaña se sinceró a su amiga, pues además de estar perdidas, tenían sus dedos congelados por lo frío del agua, sin contar que su ropa escurría a litros de lo empapada que estaba... En definitiva era una visión para tener miedo.

—No te preocupes Momo-chan, no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió la morocha, sintiendo como sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro empapado. —Vamos, hay que llegar a la avenida principal, de ahí podemos caminar a la escuela de Ichi-ni.

—Esta... está bien Karin-kun... —le sonrió a su amiga, a pesar de estar asustada, en ese tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, sabía que la Kurosaki tenía un espíritu protector muy parecido al de su hermano mayor, además de que si la azabache daba su palabra, seguramente la cumpliría incluso si llegaba a lastimarse, aunque Hinamori no quería que eso último sucediera a su mejor amiga.

Durante un buen rato siguieron caminando entre la lluvia sin soltar su mano, tratando inútilmente de buscar el camino que sabían las llevaba a casa... en definitiva cuando consiguieran regresar, le pedirían al peli naranja que les ayudara a memorizar diferentes caminos a sus hogares, porque eso de estar perdidas, les parecía una tontería, al menos a la de cabello negro, porque a la otra le preocupaba más en esos momentos era, el cómo debería de encontrarse su padre de preocupado –porque, de por si, sin la lluvia, había estado tan preocupado que, había llamado a la familia Kurosaki –y eso, la mortificaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera suceder.

Un grave error.

Comenzaba ya a anochecer, las calles lucían mucho más oscuras a cada metro que avanzaban las niñas, el frió comenzaba a ser un factor importante también, ambos cuerpos podrían sufrir una hipotermia si seguían así, después de todo, la castaña solo llevaba una falda color rosa pálido que llegaba a sus rodillas, un par de sandalias color caqui, mismo color que su blusa de tirantes con estampado de conejo, con un ligero suéter blanco cubriendo sus pequeños brazos. La morocha solo llevaba encima un short negro, una blusa con estampado de gato de manga larga de color roja, con unos tenis de botín del mismo color, realmente, por sus prendas, ninguna esperaba que lloviera de aquella manera. Por eso era que tras una media hora de correr sin verdadero rumbo, pararon enfrente de un local pequeño con una saliente que las cubriría por unos segundos del agua torrencial, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que por un hecho irreal de la naturaleza, el sol evaporara todas las nubes oscuras que evitaban los rayos cálidos llegaran a sus pequeños cuerpos.

—Karin-kun, tengo muchísimo frío... —con su débil vocecilla, la castaña se hizo presente, comenzaba a perder la paciencia y con ello sus fuerzas.

—Lo se, también yo —agregó cansina la azabache, quien trataba de mantener su calor corporal frotando sus manitas contra sus brazos, haciendo algo de fricción —, por eso debemos apresurarnos y encontrar el camino a casa.

Ante aquello, Hinamori asintió y le sonrió a su amiga, indicándole que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Fue entonces que algo extraño sucedió frente a ellas, pues entre la lluvia, un muchacho extrañamente pálido de aparentes doce años de edad, se acercaba con pasos calmados hacia ambas chicas, con una sombrilla verde militar, color que combinaba a la perfección con sus enigmáticos y maduros orbes verde esmeralda que consiguió que ambas pasaran saliva.

—Ustedes, niñas —la azabache frunció su entrecejo y Hinamori dio un paso adelante, algo en ese chico además de causarle escalofríos, le daba cierta familiaridad, más con aquella voz demandante y dura —. ¿Son Hinamori Momo y Kurosaki Karin? —ambas mencionadas se limitaron a asentir torpemente. —Bien, vamos, es una orden, no quiero desesperar más a Aizen-san.

El nombre del padre de Hinamori, las hizo soltar un suspiro, aliviadas, más escuchar como las apresuraba con fiereza.

—No tengo todo el día, apresúrense —y aunque en el fondo, ambas se sentían algo cohibidas y avergonzadas por perderse, le agradecían infinitamente que apareciera justo cuando querían (ambas) soltarse al llanto... algo que no admitirían nunca, al menos si había alguien más aparte de ellas.

—¿De dónde conoces a Aizen-san? —habló después de un profundo silencio, Karin, quien realizó la pregunta que también su mejor amiga quería realizar, más al no obtener respuesta y solo observar el rostro estoico y sin expresión que el chico mantenía firmemente, frunció los labios —. ¿Al menos puedes decirnos tu nombre? Estoy seguro de que Momo tiene la misma curiosidad que yo por saber el nombre de nuestro héroe. —Se mordió la lengua y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, al fin el rostro del chico demostró una emoción, subrreal, pero con un brillo de burla cambió la vista del camino hacia las chiquillas solo por un segundo, luego volvió a su habitual (al parecer) rostro inexpresivo.

—No soy un héroe. —El chico de brunos cabellos hasta la misma altura que Karin, declaró firmemente, por lo que ambas soltaron un suspiro.

—Entendemos, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez la castaña —. Así dejaríamos de llamarte héroe.

La Kurosaki asintió, secundando lo dicho por Hinamori, el aire sopló y ambas, a pesar de encontrarse bajo la sombrilla, al seguir mojadas, sintieron un calosfrío profundo que las hizo temblar. Hasta ahora el estoico chico de orbes esmeralda fue que demostró ser humano, deteniéndose bajo la saliente de un conjunto de departamentos para poder retirarse su gran chamarra blanca y la sudadera negra, dejándolo únicamente con su suéter verde con el estampado de un pequeño murciélago; las prendas que ahora estaban en su mano, las entregó a Momo y Karin respectivamente –la chamarra blanca a Hinamori y la sudadera negra a Karin –, quienes capturaron la abrigadora prenda con sus manos y se observaron entre sí sin entenderlo.

El chico se limitó a dar una simple orden.

—Pónganselas.

Y con eso dicho, en una voz demasiado autoritaria para la edad que tenía, ambas niñas hicieron caso, abrigándose de inmediato, para al terminar, seguir con el camino en un sepulcral, por lo menos unos diez tortuosos minutos en los que con miradas se comunicaban el par de chiquillas de seis años, más cuando comenzaron a reconocer las calles sonrieron confiadas, aceptando que aunque él no aceptara ser un héroe, a ellas las había rescatado de quien sabe donde (en serio, quien sabe donde estaban) y por lo menos un príncipe no era, así que un héroe renegado... bien, deberían dejar de ver esas series con Ichigo y Renji, ver Ironman: Armored Adventures.*

—Ulquiorra, Cifer —se presentó mientras se acercaban a la reja de la gran casa perteneciente a la castaña y a su padre —. Ese es mi nombre.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y sin importarles estar mojadas, con toda la inocencia que en unas chiquillas de seis años, se acercaron a abrazar al chico de brunos cabellos y tomar su mano para jalarlo hacia el interior de la propiedad sin importarles la evidente molestia reflejada en sus orbes verdes, más al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con un muy serio castaño, por lo que ambas pararon su carrera soltando al chico, pasando saliva de los nervios, nunca habían visto con esa mirada a Sousuke Aizen.

—Papá...

—Aizen-san...

—Aizen-sama, las niñas estaban en las cercanías de la escuela primaria general de Karakura, están bastante empapadas, sería bueno que se cambiaran de ropa para que no se enfermasen. —Ulquiorra comentó los resultados de ¨la misión¨ con su habitual rostro indiferente y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Ulquiorra, puedes retirarte. —La voz calculadora del de ojos chocolates colocó los nervios de ambas niñas.

—Con su permiso —y por la misma puerta que entró siendo arrastrado, salió.

—Karin-kun. —La azabache pegó un ligero saltillo ante su mención, mientras viraba su rostro hacia el padre de su amiga, más en lugar de la dura expresión de momentos antes, le brindaba una sonrisa ligera que bien no supo describir, le dedicaba en parte agradecimiento, más sus palabras se lo confirmarían: —Gracias por cuidar de mi Hinamori-kun, no se que haría si la pierdo a ella también.

La castaña alzó también la vista sorprendida para notar que su padre, extendía la mano en su dirección, así que olvidando todo, inclusive por un momento la presencia de la Kurosaki, abrazando de un salto el cuello de su padre, pero claro solo fue un instante, pues de inmediato y sin soltar al castaño que ahora la mantenía entre sus brazos, con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, Momo se viró a observar a su mejor amiga, quien abochornada observaba hacia otro lado ante la escena familiar; Sousuke aclaró su garganta, volviendo a captar la atención de Karin.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? Según creo, ya están de vacaciones, así que no veo ningún problema. —La sugerencia del padre de su mejor amiga, consiguió que sus orbes ónix líquido brillaran de emoción, más de inmediato recordó que, muy seguramente su familia estaba tan o más preocupada por ella, así que de inmediato sus ánimos bajaron al suelo. —Ya he avisado que estabas con Hinamori-kun, si llamo para pedir permiso, no creo que se nieguen al permiso.

—¡Sí! —ambas niñas gritaron emocionadas.

—Por ahora, vayan a darse un baño y a cambiarse, no vaya a ser que pesquen un resfriado, como dijo Ulquiorra —la mención del nombre de aquel chico frío, consiguió que las amigas se miraran cómplices, riendo y corriendo con dirección a la alcoba de la niña de cabellos chocolates.

Sabían que, tarde que temprano volverían a ver a ese extraño chico que al parecer les doblaba la edad –aunque realmente tuviera un poco más de años...–, además de que, debían de devolverles su chamarra y su sudadera, pero por lo mientras, guardarían como su tesoro, aquellas prendas del oscuro chico con pinta de villano pero con lindos ojos... ¿Qué? Solo teniendo seis años, las imágenes que sus inocentes ojos que captaban, eran... brillantes, al menos de alguna forma, pues al ser unas pequeñas, creían firmemente, que en la oscuridad más profunda, la luz es más brillante y él... definitivamente brillaba.

* * *

_..::_**Rinconcito de Reviews de Sky**_::.._

Mientras revisa curiosa los reviews de todas sus historias, no puede evitar sonreír al revisar los de esta en especial, Sky entonces abre una pestaña aparte para leerlos enteros, pensando en que tal vez, deba de pensar seriamente en no salir huyendo, entonces comienza a responderles de nombre por nombre:

**Akari Kiseki**: _Jajaja ¿Porque todas me colocan algo similar xD!? No importa, gracias por las palabras *w* siempre me animas. La verdad si, leí "Pase al corazón" y lloré al saberlo descontinuado –sin actualizar pues –, tus primas me dejaron enganchadas con sus historias y no más no las continuaron T_T... pero ya, dejando mi drama (?) en verdad me gusta también el KonxKarin, pero igual, sabemos que se quedará con Hitsugaya en ese fic xD! (?) ¡A que si! La amistad entre mujeres ante todo Por eso necesitaba colocar los inicios y como comenzaron los lazos de estas dos, así para que todas sepan que su amistad no es de días, meses, ni pocos años, es una bastante cultivada. *w* gracias por eso de lo que sea que escriba, porque en este fanfic, planeo meter todos a una licuadora xD!_

**Vicky-chan16**: _Ok, fallé con lo de actualizar pronto, lo lamento ._. xD! Que bueno que te guste la idea, me sube el ánimo saberlo *w* y a petición múltiple, habra HitsuHina –la verdad haré una licuadora de parejas... –, pero de antemano aseguro que lo habrá, aunque todo muy a mi manera, advierto xD! Gracias por el review y espero este capítulo te guste._

**Allison95**: _Allison, en serio una disculpa ._. no quería tomarte el pelo –hacerte creer...–, que era yuri xD! –aunqueee si me gusta... –, jajaja =3 si, me encanta aunque no he tenido muchas ideas para ellas dos xD! igual me gusta el KarinHina xD! ¡Oh si! La idea de "Membrocotón" surgió cuando se dobló mi hoja de cuaderno y quedaron juntas de esa manera (a que suena raro...) y como me gustó, lo usé para esta historia xD! ¿En serio sería interesante leerme escribiendo HitsuHina? Bueno, tengo una historia suya... xD! Aunque la verdad al final *spoiler cubierto* ¬¬ ¡Hey! Inner malvadosa, me cubrió el spoiler xD! A penas esta comenzando, aquí esta el inicio de la amistad de estas dos, realmente el siguiente explicará como se les ocurrió la idea del manual, comenzando así con la comedia, por cierto, aleja el cursor del botón de "Post review" xD!_

**Michi Noeh**: _–mirando el pozo a su lado –eh... estuve pensando seriamente en tirarme al pozo o doparme con helado de chocolate... elegí el helado xD! Sorry si la búsqueda fue inútil (?) ¡Hey que ya tengo uno! No te preocupes, soy de la misma idea, por eso mi friendzone esta taaaaan llena xD! Ok ya ._. que bueno que a ninguno le gusta leer mis historias –¡Knight-kun! Ignora lo anterior xD!–, bueno ya en general, esta es de mis ideas favoritas, porque me he estado divirtiendo pensando en escenas de amistad y otras llenas de comedia para todos los personajes –si, todos–. Espero te guste este cap también n.n... lo revisé como seis veces, después de reescribirlo dos veces e.e... bueno ya xD! Al fin actualicé :P_ =3 _o.ó quiero actualización de "Escenas clandestinas" e.é D: por fis (?) ¡Y no molestas! :D_

**Nevada-chan: **_Descepcioné a medio mundo porque no era yuri ._. ... tal vez... no, este fanfic es de amistad y comedia xD! Lo pondré seguramente, igual que un poco de todo xD! Así que amarrate a tu __asiento_ =3 _gracias por el review y los halagos (?) Y... no fue tan pronto, pero aquí lo tienes._

**Iker18**: O= _¿En serio genial? Jajaja si, siempre las ponen como enemigas, por eso desee hacer una diferencia (?) y sobre el HitsuHina, haré advertencias xD! A ver si así al menos no afecta la lectura y pierdo lectores o.ó Lo de parejas de amigos, tal vez lo haga... tal vez no... –golpeada por su inner ante el intento de spoiler –, inner mala e.e... En fin, thanks por el review y espero te guste el capítulo._

**Mimi**: _El HitsuHina ya lo escribí (?) nha, en serio, gracias por el review, en si, habrá de todo, pero no por eso Karin y Momo serán unas fáciles, no, de hecho porque se resisten a todo "encanto" de los chicos, es que habrá de todo xD! Así que espéralo =3 y sorry por la demora xD!_

**Myskymyhearth**: _¡Hola de nuevo (?)! Si, la verdad eso creo ._. y si, habrá más amistad que romance –de hecho el romance será contado... –, pero aun así, espero te guste, jajaja las inner nos regañan siempre e.e pero igual, si no, divagamos xD! En fin, espero te guste el capítulo y como ya dije antes, meteré a todos a una licuadora y ahí los enrollaré y haré mezclas extrañas =3 muajaja n.n/ espero leerte pronto._

* * *

***Ironman: Armored Adventures, oh ironman: Aventuras de Hierro en latinoamérica. No pude evitar no colocarla (?) Me crearon una seria obsesión xD! Pero adoro esta obsesión xD!**

**Eeeeen fin. Como dije en el prólogo, más que romance busco la comedia y la amistad. Por esa razón las cosas han comenzado así, aunque a mi parecer aquí tiene drama o.o... xD Ya notarán que el capítulo siguiente se notará más la comedia... creo jajaja.**** Por ahora LAMENTO LA DEMORA, en serio, he tenido tantos problemas que hasta he terminado dopada de tantos medicamentos que he estado tomando, agregando que me rompí un dedo por golpear una pared -en mi defensa, la pared me ha golpeado muchas veces cuando voy al baño de noche xD! -, así que... Ya, aquí lo tienen, aquí comienzan también la presentación de algunos personajes extras ¡No me maten! Si, Yuzu es más grande de aquí ¬¬ y no me importa xD! Ya esta explicado, pero era enteramente necesario que así fuera, ya veran en el siguiente capítulo –el cual espero no tardar tanto como este...–, así que :3 de antemano, gracias por sus lecturas xD!**

**Espero recibir un review TnT... o****h me tiro a un pozo...**

**.**

**¡En serio!**

**.**

**Los quiere**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**


End file.
